Hikari's True Feelings
by Veemon-chan
Summary: This is a Daikari and there will be more chapters up so you just wait k.Please don't put flames just R&R!!!


(A/N: This story will be another Daikari of mine

**(A/N: This story will be another Daikari of mine.)**

** **

**Veemon-chan: YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! My second Daikari story.**

** **

**Yamato: Why don't you write a Daiyako?**

** **

**Veemon-chan: Because I don't like it. (Sorry Daiyako fans!)**

** **

**Daisuke: Hey Veemon-chan why don't you make Hikari and I kiss now.**

** **

**Veemon-chan: No don't worry Daisuke you'll do a lot of kissing in the fic if your nice to me.**

** **

**Daisuke: OK, OK fine if it gets me to kiss Hikari I'll do anything. **

** **

**Veemon-chan: K now that's settled this fic is called "Hikari's True Feelings." Now on to the story!!!**

** **

**"Daisuke you're going to be late for school!" Daisuke's mom shouted.**

** **

**He was in his room getting dressed for school.He dressed nicely because it was picture day at his school and it was the seventh graders turn to get their picture taken for the yearbook.**

** **

*****At school*****

** **

** **

**Hikari was whispering in Miyako's ear this is what she whispered," Miyako I kind of have this thing for Daisuke."When Miyako heard this she giggled.**

** **

**After they giggled the bell rung and they all went to class.After a few minutes class started Daisuke came in late.**

** **

**" Late as usual Mr. Motomiya." The teacher said.**

** **

**Daisuke replied panting," Sorry…I'm…late…I…know…it…is…picture…day… Ijust…got caught…in traffic."**

** **

**" Well then take your seat, now class we will be taking our pictures today so make sure you look good this will be a class picture." The teacher said passing out combs and mirrors to everyone.**

** **

*****At the photographer*****

** **

**Everybody sat down where they wanted and waited to get their picture taken.**

** **

**"Hey Daisuke sit by me!!!" Hikari yelled to the brown haired boy.**

** **

**When Daisuke heard Hikari's voice he ran there as fast as he could and sat beside her.Before the photographer got ready everybody was talking for a few minutes then the photographer was ready with the film loaded.**

** **

**"Say cheese." The photographer said.**

** **

**Everybody smiled and saw a flash then walked away to get back to their classes.**

** **

** **

**After the last day of school they went to Disney's California Adventure.When they got there the first thing they did was go to the hotel because they were going to stay a few days.Taichi was going pair two people to a room.**

** **

**"OK now the partners I have a list now here it is: Sora is with me, Cody is with Jyou, Matt is with Mimi, Miyako is with Kenji, Koushiro is with T.K., and Daisuke is with Hikari. OK get to your rooms." Taichi said.**

** **

** **

**All of them went to their rooms and unpacked then took a nap, but Daisuke wasn't sleepy so he took a shower.While in the shower he thought to himself, 'Why did Hikari did not complain when Taichi paired her up with me she always want to go with T.A. that was strange.'**

** **

**When everybody was ready they all wanted to go out and go on rides.**

** **

**"Hey let's go on Grizzly River Run it's a fast ride and you get wet." Taichi said.**

** **

**Everybody agreed and they went on the ride when they finally were on the ride Hikari sat by Daisuke and Taichi sat by Sora.When they got to the first drop Daisuke and Hikari got soaked and on the second one Taichi and Sora got wet.They all got off and stayed in the sun for a while so the ones that got soaked can dry off before they go on another ride. **

** **

**"Let's go to the hotel and take a rest for tomorrow." Taichi said.**

** **

**When they got to their hotel rooms they went to toothbrush after they did that they went to sleep.While Hikari was sleeping Daisuke just looked at her.**

** **

**'Damn Hikari looks so beautiful and peaceful when she's sleeping.' Daisuke thought to himself and he went to sleep.**

** **

**~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~**

** **

**They all woke up and went to go eat breakfast.When they were done they went outside and were thinking of what**

**Ride they should go on.While this was happening Daisuke and Hikari were talking to themselves.**

** **

**~*~*~FIN~*~*~**

** **

**Yamato: That's all.**

** **

**Veemon-chan: I'm going to write another chapter.**

** **

**Taichi: Please R&R.**

****


End file.
